


only ones who know

by AspenRoman



Series: tyzula one shots [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), Domestic Fluff, F/F, I wanted my favs to be happy for once, Lesbian Azula (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenRoman/pseuds/AspenRoman
Summary: A series of moments where members of the Gaang figure out Ty Lee and Azula are dating.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: tyzula one shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937983
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	only ones who know

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song "only ones who know" by arctic monkeys.
> 
> wanted to create something happy as i start to try and write more again. also i never edit lol so there's probably a few grammar errors oops.
> 
> happy holidays friends!

**one - Suki.**

"You won't believe the homework Long Feng assigned today," one of the other cheerleaders bemoans as her and Suki walk down the halls.

"What was it? Was it-" Suki starts as she reaches for her phone only to come up empty-handed. She pats her pockets for a second before groaning, "Listen, I forgot my phone in the locker room I have to run and get it."

"Text me okay? My ride's here," The cheerleader waves as Suki hurries back to the girl's locker room.

Gently, she pushes open the wooden door (as to not surprise anyone still in there) but stops at the entrance when she hears soft voices. There's a constant sniffling as if someone's crying and before Suki can announce herself, one of the girls keeps talking.

"Hey, you're okay. Just look at me, alright? Take deep breaths, Ty, I'm right here," a smooth voice that sounds oddly like...Azula, the bending team captain, soothes.

"I just, I told Suki I was ready to do the routine and I fucked it up," Ty Lee's distinct shrill and girly voice echoes, "in front of the whole squad too. I was practicing for _so long_ too and now she's gonna kick me off the team and I really, really wanted to impress her but-"

"Ty, stop being stupid," the other girl says, "Suki wouldn't do that, not from what I know of her. She's strict but she's fair and if she were to kick you off for messing up _once_ then I'm going to have a nice conversation with her."

Ty Lee lets out a watery laugh, "You can't threaten the cheer captain, that's mean 'Zula."

"I mean I could if really necessary. She's friends with Toph isn't she? I could get her to talk to Suki too if you didn't want me to use violence," Azula compromises.

Ty Lee giggles, this time the sound a long stronger, "You'd get in trouble baby."

"It would be worth it for you," Azula says and Suki resists the urge to gag at how sappy the fierce firebender actually is.

"I love you," Ty Lee is much softer this time as she speaks.

"I love you too," Azula's response is instantaneous, "and I know you're worried because this is your first year on the team, but I promise you that Suki wouldn't have let you on the team if you weren't good. You're the best acrobat they have. You just have to believe in yourself, dummy."

"Thank you," Ty Lee says and then Suki hears kissing noises and her face goes bright red.

Thankfully only seconds later Azula speaks again, "Are you ready to go home now? We can go to that Pho place you like."

"Don't you have that meeting tonight?" Ty Lee asks and Suki hears the scuffling of shoes and movement.

"I'll push it back to tomorrow, it's fine," Azula tells her and after a pause, she keeps talking, "don't look at me like that, they're all a bunch of imbeciles anyway. It doesn't matter if the meeting is today or tomorrow, their heads will still be stuck up their asses unless I set them straight."

 _Now that sounds like Azula,_ Suki smirks to herself. As the sound of footsteps gets louder as well as the voices, Suki re-opens the locker room down and slams it close to announce her presence. As if she didn't seen anything, she rounds the corner into the locker room to see Ty Lee walking Azula out. Ty Lee, although her eyes are puffy, gives her a bright smile and a wave. Azula, to her credit, doesn't say anything but her mouth is set into a straight line. 

Suki briefly glances down and that's when she spots it, their conjoined hands. Ty Lee is dragging along Azula and their hands are clearly interlinked as they pass by her. Biting her lip to stop the smile, Suki waits for Ty Lee and Azula to leave the room before she laughs. When she finds her phone in her locker, she immediately texts her boyfriend, Sokka a message: _i was right, azula isn't straight and she has a gf._

Only a few seconds later, Suki's phone buzzes with a call and she gleefully accepts it.

* * *

**two - Katara.**

"Don't you think she's kind of weird?" Katara murmurs to Aang as she stares at Azula.

The firebender's gaze is locked on her phone beneath the cafeteria table and she pays everyone else no mind as she types. Everyone else - Zuko, Suki, Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Katara - had at least been trying to talk to each other. Azula hadn't said anything but a simple "hello" since she sat down at their usual table, something she's never done before.

"What do you mean?" Aang's forehead creases.

Katara glances at her boyfriend and then subtly nods to Azula, "Like why is she here? None of us are really friends with her."

"But Ty Lee is," Sokka butts in, albeit at a much higher volume, "they've been dating for like months now."

If Azula hears them, she doesn't even flinch and keeps typing on her phone. With a frown, Katara leans forward in her chair, "Wait, really?"

"Yeah, Ty Lee talks about it all the time," Suki says, "I think it's her longest relationship too."

"What if she's just using her?" Katara suggests, "I won't put it past her."

"I don't know Katara, that seems pretty evil. They've been friends for a really long time, is it that hard to believe?" Aang asks, "Just watch how she acts around her."

Katara opens her mouth to argue but shuts it as soon as she hears a high-pitched squeal and Ty Lee zooms over to Azula's side of the table. Without even looking up from her phone, Azula lifts her right arm up and Ty Lee ducks underneath to sit down next to her. Then, Azula brings her arm down and wraps it around Ty Lee's waist before pocketing her phone. Katara notices Mai arrives too, although she's much quieter as she greets Zuko and sits down next to him.

The others start up easy conversation but Katara stays quiet to examine Azula and Ty Lee. Even though she's not that far away, she can't hear anything they say as they whisper to one another. At one point, Azula leans over and presses a kiss to Ty Lee's temple and causes the gymnast to giggle. Ty Lee pulls out two sack lunches and places one in front of Azula and one in front of herself. The firebender doesn't even seem angry that she's down an arm as she opens the bag with her left hand and pulls out a salad with a plastic fork. Ty Lee says something to Azula, which causes the latter to...smile?? _I didn't even know she was capable of that,_ Katara thinks to herself as Azula squeezes Ty Lee's waist and the girls move even closer to one another. At this point, Ty Lee is practically on her lap, but Azula doesn't even seemed fazed. On the other side of their table, Mai and Zuko don't seem bothered either as if this is a regular occurrence.

At one point, Katara even swears she sees a laugh from Azula, even if she doesn't hear it. The two girls seem intertwined in one another and are constantly touching whether it be a hand on a leg or an arm around the waist. It seems like they kissed each other, or a part of each other, every other minute as well. None of it seemed rehearsed or planned, it all seemed genuine which was the most surprising thing. And as the lunch bell rings and Ty Lee and Azula leave the table, Katara feels the expectant eyes on her.

"Wow, they're really..." Katara finds herself speechless.

"I told you!" Sokka chuckles.

"And yes, they're like this all the time, it's disgusting," Suki shivers, "you can't even imagine what I walked in on one time."

And as she watches the girls interact without a care in the world, Katara realizes that maybe Azula is capable of love, but Ty Lee is the only one who brings that out of her.

* * *

**three - Toph.**

"Have you ever thought about using something other than your feet to see?" Azula asks her one day as they take a water break.

Now, Toph was the best earthbender alive but that still didn't mean she trained as hard as Azula pushed them, The captain was ruthless and while the Caldera High's bending team hadn't lost since Azula was made captain, it didn't mean Toph liked the all the hard work. She'd rather sit back and pick her toes, but Azula allowed none of that. Toph can't remember a day that she hasn't been sore since practice started. Their practices were three times a week and often five hours, almost double the time of the other sports. 

"Why would I do that when I have these babies?" Toph pants and wiggles her toes.

"I mean, I just think it's a reasonable question. What happens if you're suspended above the ground? Or on water or what not? You'll be blind and a liability," Azula says bluntly.

"What are you suggesting?" Toph turns to her after a big gulp of water.

"I, for example, can feel the heat shifts in the air. If I was blinded, I'd still be able to feel a heat change. Obviously, that only really works for closer combat, but it's better than nothing. You could ask the Airbender if he can feel the air too, I'd guess he would be able to see more than I can in that sense," Azula tells her.

"Sounds dumb as hell. And if I talked to Aang he'd go on a three hour long history lesson on the monks and old Airbenders. That sounds even more hellish than this practice," Toph says.

Azula scoffs, "Of course you'd say that."

"What does that-" Toph starts, if only to aggravate her, but stops as a phone rings out.

Normally, Azula had a no phone policy during breaks and if anyone's phone even rung she would make them run. However, all of the team exchanged confused looks as Azula groans before padding over to her backpack. She takes out the device responsible for the noise and answers it without looking at the Caller ID. From a few feet away, the rest of the team watch the interaction.

"Hello?" Azula's eyebrows are scrunched and her voice is full of annoyance. Within a second, the annoyance drops and her tone changes, "Yeah, sorry I thought it was going to be Zuzu."

"Zuzu?" Korra (their best waterbender) says to Toph, who merely shrugs in response.

"I'm at practice right now," Azula continues and glances down at the watch on her wrist, "we have another two hours scheduled."

From behind Toph, someone groans and Azula whips around to glare at them. There's murmuring on the phone and Azula's glare disappears as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"You did what now? In my house?" Azula's voice is taut with frustration but Toph can tell that she's doing her best to be nice, a rarity for her, "I swear to Agni if yo-, you didn't, right? Who let you do this? Mai? Zuko? In my house, really?"

"Who do you think it is?" Korra whispers again, "Her dad?"

"No, that sounds like a boyfriend," another bender pipes up.

"You think she has a boyfriend?" Toph snorts.

"Well, duh, someone's gotta relieve that stress," some guy says and the team break out into laughter.

"Do you want to run?" Azula suddenly turns to them all, "Because I can end this break 10 minutes early if you want."

Immediately, everyone shuts up and Azula turns away again.

"Why would you think that was a good idea? We talked about this, I said no. Yes, yes I did, I said not right now. Babe, you can't-, he did what now?" Azula's voice turns into a scarily emotionless tone, "Alright. First I'm going to kill my brother and then Mai and the-. Fine, fine, but I have to go. We'll talk about this when I get back to my place. Yes, I still love you. Okay? Bye Ty."

Without another word, Azula hangs up the phone and sighs. She picks her backpack up and swings it over her shoulder. The team watches her in confused silence.

"Practice is cancelled go home. Everyone better be here on time on Monday, because we're making up for the shit we lost time on today," Azula says and when no one moves, she claps her hands, "well? Go on."

The team jumps into action as the players cheer and all fumble past each other to grab their stuff. The only person who chills is Toph, who never brings a lot to practice. Toph feels the ground vibrate as Azula comes closer and the captain stops in front of her.

"What was that about, Princess Fussypants?" Toph asks as Azula gathers her belongings.

"If you must know, my girlfriend adopted a cat that apparently I am the co-parent of. And said cat has been destroying my room for the better half of the last hour," Azula complains, "do you still need a ride? I know we ended early."

"Oh wow, you're cancelling practice early and being nice today? Is it Christmas?" Toph teases.

The earthbender can practically hear the scowl in Azula's voice, "Fine. Be a bitch and get stuck here."

"I'm kidding, Azula, but I'll be fine. I'll hitch a ride with someone. Have fun with the girlfriend, seems you're pretty whipped," Toph says.

Azula scoffs, "I am not."

"I love you, Ty. Babe, babe no," Toph mocks.

Suddenly, Azula delivers a swift kick to her shin without warning and Toph yelps in pain, "Shut up earthbender."

"Hey, it's good to know that even you have a heart," Toph shrugs, "and I thought about what you said. Turns out my hearing works better than I thought. I heard a lot more of that conversation than I wanted to.

Azula hits her again and Toph lets out a loud belly laugh. _If Azula can find love, maybe there is hope for everyone,_ Toph thinks to herself as the firebender exits the gym and slams the doors behind her. 


End file.
